


Marry That Boy

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Why you gotta be so rude? I wanna marry you anyway</em><br/>Or, wait, is that not how it goes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry That Boy

Ian came down the stairs in the living room just in time to hear a very short, but interesting, conversation unfold between Carl and Mickey, who were in the kitchen with Lip and Fiona.

"Mickey," Carl started, and Mickey grunted in response, "when you and Ian have sex," Mickey froze, "who gets it up the ass and who gives it?"

Ian could barely refrain from laughing. "What the fuck," Mickey said, and as Ian came down into the living room he could see how tense Mickey's shoulders were. "Fuck off kid, that's none of your fucking business."

"What, I just wanna know," Carl whined, and Ian couldn't help the wide grin on his face as he walked towards the kitchen.

" _Why you gotta be so rude_ ," he sang as he approached Mickey, making the other occupants of the kitchen laugh and Mickey scoff. As he reached his smaller boyfriend, he put his hands on Mickey's hips and his mouth by his ear, lowering his voice a little as he continued, " _I wanna marry you anyway_."

He was 100 percent certain he'd never seen Mickey's face go so red so fast, and it was quite amusing.

"The fuck, Gallagher," Mickey drawled, clearly trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed - or absolutely elated, though Ian could see it in the way his eyes lit up and the way the corner of his mouth twitched. "That's not even how it goes."

Ian jumped out of the way as Mickey turned and aimed a light punch at his stomach. His face may be red and his expression may be grumpy, but Ian just shook his head and smiled even wider.

" _I wanna marry you anyway_ ," he grinned, pointing at Mickey as he danced out of his reach, " _marry that boy_..."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya," Mickey growled, interrupting Ian's song, and launched at Ian - who merely caught him in his arms, pressing the shorter boy against his chest and laughing.

Fiona was watching them with a wide, fond smile, Lip was trying his hardest not to laugh and Carl just looked confused.

"Come on, Mick," Ian murmured, hugging him a little harder and kissing the top of his head, "don't be like that."

"Fine," Mickey grumbled, face mashed against Ian's armpit. "Yes."

No matter what it may look like, Ian had not expected that answer. So when he said, "what was that?" it was more genuine surprise than teasing.

Mickey grumbled, breaking free of Ian's grasp just enough to be able to glare up at him. "Fine," he repeated, "I'll marry you."

The silence in the kitchen was compact, and Ian saw Mickey start to regret his words. It was what drove him out of his stupor - the way Mickey's face fell a little, how he opened his moth to say "nevermind, I take it back." Oh no, Ian wouldn't let him take back this one.

"Oh my god," he said, voice a little hoarse from the shock. "Are you serious?"

He smiled then, unable to control his facial muscles. "Are you actually- oh my god, Mickey!" Fiona let out a little shriek of happiness then, which was ignored as Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey with all he had.

"We need to celebrate!" Fiona exclaimed, and Ian smiled against Mickey's mouth as his shorter boyfriend - fiancé - flipped her off over his shoulder without breaking the kiss.

Even Lip let out a whoop of happiness, high-fiving Carl who finally seemed to be catching on.

"I love you," Ian murmured when he parted from Mickey, a little breathless and still smiling like an idiot. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://fangirlscribbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
